Pup-Atlantis
this is a city created by Aurychase NOTE 1: this city is in Tundra's Fanon with permission from Tundrathesnowpup NOTE 2: if you want add ocs how residents you must ask and if is ok i will add them here. you can choose the rank of the mer-pup that you add, obviously asking before always to me. or if you have some ideas about parts of the kingdom, trivia, gallery, ranks or similar, just purpose and i will add giving credit to you. or if you want give an help for something just ask to me^^ Pup-Atlantis is a city in the sea based on Atlantis. this city is particular because the residents are all mer-pups or marine creatures, that here can find a safe place to live. is a city very popular in the sea and not all the creatureswho live on the earth know about this this city is special also because it is identical to Adventure Bay, which is just under the water and is very more big. there are so: THE CASTLE: the castle is the home of the king and the princess. It is located on the highest sand dune and then corresponds to the lookout. the castle is very large. the entrance is a huge door open all day and watched by guards. once inside you can see a big room. near the end of this room there is a very large scale, leading to the throne room. inside the castle also there are the kitchens, the royal dining room, a banquet hall, 200 bedrooms for guests, the princess room, the room of the king, a playroom for any puppies mer-pups, a comfy and other ancora.vi are even two gardens. one inside the castle and is in the middle. whereas the other is outside, on the back of the building. THE RESIDENTIAL PART: the residential part, is equal to that of Adventure Bay, only most populated, with the circular shape and with more houses. It looks very much like a small town. residents' homes can be different from each other, but the material is a compound formed from crushed seashells, sand, gravel, algae, coral and sponges mare. mixing all together you get a sort of colored concrete that makes safe houses and also very beautiful and creative SQUARE: '' the square is huge and corresponds more or less to the town hall.It is a meeting place for many marine creatures. there is a large statue to centrodel first king Mer-pup, with flowers around. The square is also the point from which you can reach all parts of the city. then out of town, to the playground, to the castle, to the residential area and the markers' street ''MARKERS STREET: in this way the majority of mer-pups are to buy useful items like a real market. among the markets they are also real shop or shops who post banquets outside of their facilities to attract customers PARK: to the park, you create all the puppies mer-pups wanting to play, or all those who want to go outdoors. the games are fun and unusual: in the park are the giant flowers that serve to bounce and are very flexible, there are also slides of coral and more! in the park is possible find many types of marine plants OUTSKIRTS: the periphery is the least populated part of the city. normally live there farmers or breeders. this is the most external part and thus makes it the easiest part to reach and easier to leave. around the periphery there are many living creatures and generally the avvetari tend to tame some as seahorses or dolphins. OUTDOOR GARDEN: this part is on the list because it is different from a normal garden. inside there are huge fields and creatures you can find rare plants and animals. It is considered one of the most beautiful parts of the entire ocean. being part of the castle rarely the king give permission to bring in outsiders, but can be accessible during special banquets or receptions the residents are different, there are some ranks. do not give too much attention to the status of a mer-pup. But this divide them so you can choose : ROYALTY FAMILY: the royal family is currently made by the king and princess firstborn. their rule over the whole kingdom, and dealing with issues of vital important to. * King (soon) * Princess (soon) OTHERS ROYAL: others are real are all relatives or mer-pups grade estimation. * REAL GUARDS: they are concerned with overseeing the kingdom, to protect the king and would fight enemies or save others.It is a fundamental task, in fact all carry over to the guards, but they are different from normal. normally they are all happy and solar * CITIZENS: citizens may be merchants, shopkeepers, ordinary citizens, peasants farmers or whatever else.They can do any work that is not included in other ranks. may also be living in the living area is in the outskirts. * Brainy * Sebastian (he and Delora have an house for the summer only) * Delora (she and Sebastian have an house for the summer only) SPECIAL FEATURES: Mer-pup are normal, but they work for the king on special occasions, so they live or to the castle, or outside. * who enter in the city can speak, so all animals soon more Category:City Category:Fanon Category:Fanon City Category:City by Aurychase Category:Fanon town Category:Town Category:Fanon Locations Category:Locations Category:Location